Agora é tudo diferente
by Camyllinha Black
Summary: Como seria se um dia Harry Potter acorda-se e encontra -se uma nova realidade onde seus pais estavam vivos entre outros que ele amava,uma realidade onde Harry tinha uma familia.Tanta felecidade,mas o pior ainda estava por vir,Voldemort ainda nao fora derr
1. Um novo Harry

Capitulo 1 - Um novo Harry

O sol batia em seu rosto pálido,Harry levantou,olhando o relógio e viu que eram 10 horas,e estranhou que sua tia Petúnia não tivesse vindo acorda-lo.Ele levantou,mas logo se sentou em sua cama assustado,desde quando ele tinha um pôster do Chuddle Cannons na porta do seu quarto,desde quando ele tinha um guarda-roupa decente,desde quando ele possuía uma estante de livros com os melhores autores bruxos,desde quando ele possuía fotos com seus pais?Harry levantou correndo saiu de seu suposto quarto desceu escadas de sua suposta casa,e logo ouviu vozes,uma logo ele reconheceu pois em seu terceiro ano ouvia frequentemente os gritos da mulher desesperada tentando salvar seu bebe,entre as outras vozes ele só reconheceu mais uma,que logo fez com que os fios de cabelo da nuca de Harry arrepiassem,era a voz de seu padrinho morto a menos de duas semanas,era a voz de Sirius.

O garoto não se conteve e entrou correndo no ambiente:

Nossa,que pressa é essa? - perguntou divertido um homem alto,moreno,olhos castanho esverdeados com seus óculos de aro redondo.

Harry parou para admirar seu pai,Tiago Potter,logo uma imensa felicidade o invadiu,seu pai estava vivo.Mas aquilo o fez tremer será que ele estava morto?Porem saiu de seus pensamentos quando uma voz doce o chamou:

Harry você está bem querido? - Lilian Potter falava com ele,sua mãe.

Mas o garoto não conseguiu responder,era bom de mais para ser verdade,não era possível,seus pais estavam mortos a 15 anos,morreram para salva-lo.

Harry?Harry? - a mulher ruiva de olhos extremamente verdes continuou - Você está bem?

Mãe?Mamãe? Papai? - falou ele com a voz chorosa - Sirius?-perguntou quando viu um homem forte e alto com cabelos negros caindo sobre seus olhos azuis.

Harry que bom ver você! - falou Sirius com um sorriso que Harry tinha visto na penseira de Snape no ano anterior.

Harry pensou em fingir que estava tudo bem,pois não sabia o que seus pais fariam se soubessem que o garoto não sabia o que estava acontecendo,e pensando que eles estavam mortos.Todos o chamariam de louco.

Que bom ver você também! - falou sinceramente

Por que você veio correndo? - perguntou seu pai.

Ah...eh que eu...eu estava...bem eu estava com fome!

Tal pai tal filho! - falou sua mãe

Ainda bem que você não acordou de mau humor- disse sirius soltando uma risada que mais parecia um latido -Ao contrario de você Lara, acordou brigando com Alex.

Por um instante Harry parou, flashes de memórias viam em sua cabeça com muita rapidez,o garoto se sentiu tonto mas logo em seguida abriu os olhos para encontrar,uma Lilian muito preocupada.

Harry tem certeza que você esta bem?Você esta tão pálido!Talvez seja melhor não irmos nesse almoço!

Eu estou ótimo,mãe!E eu não quero perder esse almoço por nada nesse mundo! - disse Harry rindo,os flashes de memória que havia recebido eram de uma infância e momentos que ele nunca presenciara,era uma nova vida,mesmo assustado Harry percebeu que ele sabia de tudo desta nova vida,de todos os momentos e em algum ponto de sua memória Harry sabia que esse almoço era muito importante.

Esse é o Harry que eu conheço! - falou seu pai rindo - Mas agora eu quero confirmar uma coisa com você! - disse serio - Como é o nome de sua namorada mesmo?

As palavras saiam de sua boca como se não fosse ele.

Katerine Willian! - falou com um sorriso maroto

Mas não era uma tal de Lucia Finnigan? - perguntou sua mãe,enquanto os dois homens davam uma gostosa gargalhada.

Eu disse Pontas que ele havia trocado de namorada,a Lara nos disse. - Falou Sirius rindo ainda mais.Tiago não conseguia tirar o sorriso da cara.

Então você trocou de namorada?Por quê?

Bem...-começou Harry com um sorriso malicioso - Vamos dizer que Lucia não atendia as expectativas,Giselle era um pouco melhor,Tannya também,mas Katerine é demais!Por enquanto é claro! - disse Harry fingindo -se de serio em quanto sua mãe lançava-lhe um olhar de desaprovação e seu pai e padrinho riam.Mas todos pararam ao ouvir uma voz suave,doce,que causava um certo calafrio.

Bom Harry eu sinto dizer mas você nunca vai encontrar a garota perfeita! - falou uma garota de olhos negros cebelos da mesma cor,palida,alta,encorpada,muito bonita,pra falar a verdade extremamente linda,porem ela lembrava muito a mulher que havia matado seu padrinho na sua antiga vida, Bellatriz Lestrange.

Lara! - falou Harry sorrindo - Alex,Anna! - disse pra outras duas pessoas que entravam pela porta junto com Lara,a família de Sirius,a informação veio e Harry não sabia da onde.

Meu afilhado preferido! - falou Anna morena olhos castanhos,cabelos da mesma cor e ondulados.Todos sorriram.

Minha madrinha favorita! - retrucou Harry- Meu primo preferido! - brincou com o moreno alto de olhos azuis da mesma cor do pai.

Muito engraçado Harry! - retrucou Alex

Harry riu junto com Lara que tinha uma risada contagiante.

É tão bom chegar a um lugar assim! -falou Lara e todos perguntaram porque - Oras porque se todo lugar que eu chegasse eu encontra se um rapaz bonito como o Harry só de samba canção,a vida seria muito melhor! - falou rindo enquanto Harry notava seus trajes.

Suba pra se vestir Harry, e não se esqueça que nos vamos almoçar no ministério.E aproveite e acorde suas irmãs sim e peça pra Rafaella vestir Mia antes de descer!

Ok! - disse com uma piscadela marota,mas no fundo ele pensava ''eu tenho irmãs".

Logo subiu as escadas e se deparou com um quarto escrito na porta Rafaella.Ele entrou e logo percebeu que uma garota de mais o menos 9 ou 10 anos de cabelos castanhos dormindo,seu quaro possuía muitos livros pelo que Harry percebeu.Chegou mais perto chacoalhou a menina que logo abriu os olhos que se apresentaram castanhos esverdeados.

Harry? - perguntou sonolenta - Já é pra se arrumar?

Harry sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça.Ele tinha irmãs era tão bom!

Logo depois de você se arrumar acorde Mia e a vista,mamãe que pediu! - falou Harry

Ok! - falou Rafaella sorrindo

Harry saiu do quarto e foi para o seu,logo que entrou foi tomar banho,se vestiu e arrumou sua cama e saiu.No corredor se deparou com Rafaella com uma menina ruiva de aproximadamente 3 ou 4 anos de olhos castanho esverdeados no colo, a menina vestia um vestido branco com babados verdes e sorria.

Haryy!Haryy! - exclamava a menina - Me leva no colo?

Claro Mia!

Pegou a menina no colo que lhe deu um beijo,dizendo que ele era o melhor irmão do mundo ou seja puxando literalmente o saco dele.Rafaella ia ao seu lado sorrindo.Quando os três chegaram na cozinha encontraram todos sentados.

Ai ai ai...- bocejava Lara - Mas que _mierda _hem?Acordar as 10 pra ir em um almoço! - reclamava a garota - Você não acha Harry?

Concordo plenamente! - falou Harry colocando sua irmã no chão - Uma mierdaaa neh Larinha? - falou ele sarcástico.

Hahahaha...tem menores no ambiente eu não posso falar a palavra direito!- disse a garota com um sorriso maroto – Harry,bem você sabe quem vai estar no almoço neh?

Harry não entendia o que estava acontecendo mas ele sorriu malicioso.

Ah loira neh?

Ah Loira!

A bicha oxigenada!

A bicha oxigenada!

Meu deus de quem vocês estão falando? - perguntou Anna.

Malfoy! - falou Alex calmo - Ele foi apelidado carinhosamente pela dupla fantástica e seus companheiros imbatíveis. - falou sarcástico - Como é mesmo? Marotos 2? - falou rindo.

É bom você calar essa sua boquinha! Garoto CdF!Não se meta no que não é da sua conta!- falou Lara

Chega vocês 2! - falou Anna irritada,mas os dois a ignoravam,Harry riu.

Ah é senhorita eu sou d!Você não vai querer que eu conte dos seus belos atos para todos não é mesmo? - falou Alex afiado

Eu não tenho vergonha do que faço,Senhor maldito monitor!

Sua idiota metida a esperta!

Eu sou muito inteligente,e não fico metendo minha cara em livros idiotas,eu não preciso estudar ao contrario de alguns não é mesmo?Por que esta tudo aqui - falou Lara apontando para a cabeça.

PAREM! - berrou Anna

Bom Harry voltando ao NOSSO assunto,a bicha vai ta lá!E eu to com saudades do John da Sarah,do Clarck do Rony...

É eu também!

Mas vocês vão se encontrar na semana do aniversario do Harry! - falou Lilian - Eles vão dormir aqui não é mesmo?

É tia Lilian mas a saudades eh muita! - eu sinto saudades do Harry e olha que nos somos vizinhos!

Todos riram ate que Tiago se pronunciou:

É melhor a gente ir indo,ou vamos chegar atrasados!


	2. O ministerio

2- O ministério

Todos estavam sentados quando as famílias Potter e Black entraram no salão do ministério da magia que estava devidamente decorado para a ocasião.Harry e Lara lançaram apenas um olhar maroto a mesa dos Malfoy,e um sorriso a mesa dos Weasley,quando avistaram Rony. As duas famílias (Potter e Black) sentaram-se em uma única mesa,vários aurores,foram complementá-los,inclusive Tonks,e Moody.Outras pessoas importantes do ministério vieram cumprimenta-los.O almoço transcorreu bem apos um longo discurso de Fudge que continuava a ser ministro da magia,Harry e Lara conversavam animadamente sobre mais um de seus planos marotos.

Harry,Harry!O que a Loira merece dessa vez?

Acho que uma visita a lula-gigante!O que você acha?

Coitada da Lula ela recebeu uma visita dele no final do ano passado!Eu tenho uma idéia melhor:O que você acha de mudarmos o visual dele...hauahuahaua...pink combina com ele,hauahaua,não eh mesmo?

Harry soltou uma risada maligna e divertida.

Eh acho que pink combina!

Apos o almoço conversaram animadamente com Rony,Gina e os Gemeos,Lara se tornara grande amiga deles apos seu 2 ano,pois foi no seu 2 ano que começou a se meter em confusões,e os gêmeos a ajudavam a bolar seus planos.Harry se afastou dos outros e ficou pensativo durante um bom tempo:

"O que será que esta acontecendo?" "Como eu sei dessa vida que eu nunca vivi?" "Como eu lembro de tudo?" "Será que é mais um plano de Voldemort pra tentar me enfraquecer?"

Todos os pensamentos que viam em sua mente pararam quando Mia chega perto dele chorando:

Haryyy!Haryyy! - falou a pequena ruiva

Mia o que foi? - perguntou preocupado

Aquele rapaz me empurrou!E eu cai! - falou chorando.

Quem foi que te empurrou? - falou Harry com raiva do maldito que tinha feito aquilo com sua pequena irmã.A irmã que ele nunca teve,mas agora que tinha iria cuidar da duas como se fossem um tesouro precioso.

Um loiro!Aquele ali! - falou apontando para Malfoy.

Harry sentiu um ódio incontrolável se apoderar dele.Será que mesmo infernizando a vida de Harry na escola aquilo não bastava ,ele teria que atingir um dos elos mais fracos?Como Malfoy era repugnante,pensou ele.O ódio que sentia não podia mais ser controlado,Harry caminhou lentamente ate Malfoy,todos pararam para olhar pois harry emitia uma aura muito poderosa enquanto andava. Mia correu para os braços da mãe,a qual a acolheu perguntando o que havia acontecido,a menina contou e apos ouvirem a historia,desconfiaram o que Harry iria fazer.Lara xingou Malfoy de todas as formas que pode,Anna e Lilian olhavam indignadas para Malfoy,Alex,Sirius e Tiago temiam o que Harry faria.

O garoto se aproximou de Malfoy que conversava com alguns amigos sonserinos, e respirou fundo:

E agora Malfoy?Vai me empurrar tambem?

Continua quer saber o que Harry fez com Malfoy leiaaaaaaa...proximo cap...


	3. Fora De Controle

3- Fora de Controle

Foi tudo muito rápido,ninguém pode explicar direito o que aconteceu.

E agora Malfoy?Vai me empurrar também?

O que Potter? - perguntou Malfoy desdenhoso

Eu perguntei se você vai me empurrar também?Ou você só empurra crianças pequenas?Seu covarde!

Lave a sua boca mestiça antes de falar de mim!A pequena mestiça veio sujar o ar por aqui ,só quis afasta -lá!

Harry sentiu um enorme ódio invadi-lo,como Malfoy ousava falar mal das pessoas que ele amava,ele iria pagar,sim ele iria,mesmo que Harry não pudesse usar magia,ele tinha seus meios de fazê-lo sofrer.Harry sorriu para Malfoy um sorriso maléfico.

Deu um soco na cara de Draco.

Todos os presentes no salão pararam para ver a cena.Malfoy se levantou com a boca sangrando e revidou,em poucos minutos Harry e Draco estavam no chão,ate que dois homens os separaram,Sirius e Tiago.

Mas o que foi isso Harry? - perguntava Tiago.

Me solte eu vou matá-lo! - berrava Harry

Malfoy se você não parar de se mecher eu vou te estuporar! - falou Sirius com um pequeno sorriso por ter aquela brilhante idéia.

Eu vou acabar com você Potter!

Harry não conseguiu se calar.

SEU MALDITO!EU VOU MATA-LO!COMO VOCE OUSA FALAR MAL DA MINHA FAMILIA! - Harry respirou fundo e mais calmo continuou- Espere ate chegarmos em Hogwarts você vai pagar caro Malfoy.

Como se eu tivesse medo de um MESTIÇO!

Deveria ter! - falou a voz suave de Lara causando arrepios -Pois é por mestiços que você é azarado! Espere pra ver Malfoy!Se eu fosse você dormiria com um olho aberto!Não se sabe quando coisas terríveis podem acontecer!Principalmente em quanto você dorme! - falou com um sorriso macabro,que fez com que Malfoy empalidecesse.

Black,é bom você ter cuidado com as ameaças que faz!Ou você pode ser a próxima! - todos se calaram ao ouvirem a voz de Lucio Malfoy.

Eu garanto ao Sr. que eu não tenho medo de ser a próxima!E eu garanto que minhas ameaças serão cumpridas! - falou a garota pondo um fim na discussão.

Apos a confusão ter terminado,todos foram para casa.Chegando na casa dos Potter,Lilian soltou um berro:

HARRY TIAGO POTTER!O que o Sr. acha que estava fazendo quando começou aquela briga? - falou vermelha

Aquela coisa empurrou a Mia,xingou ela e você!O que você esperava que eu fizesse?Fica-se parado? - falou Harry.

Não há desculpa! Você sabe a vergonha que passamos?O que vão achar do meu filho!Um encrenqueiro? - falou um pouco mais calma.

Desculpe! - falou Harry.

A ultima vez que isso acontece! - advertiu ela.

Ok!

Mas que foi um belo soco foi! - falou Tiago sorrindo junto com Sirius.

Não incentive! - falou Lilian lançando um olhar de desaprovação ao marido.

Ok!Ok! Não se estresse querida! - falou Tiago quando uma coruja cinza escuro entrou pela janela da sala.

Mas o que é isso? - perguntou Anna enquanto Tiago lia a carta.

Tiago empalideceu,e mostrou a carta para Sirius que disse:

Mais um ataque ! Temos que ir,fiquem todos aqui ate voltarmos!

Os dois homens aparataram.

Voldemort nunca vai parar? - perguntou Lilian com a voz amargurada.

Acho que não existe ninguém capaz de derrotá-lo! - falou Alex fazendo com que Harry tremesse,será que ele ainda era o salvador?Harry foi tirado de seus devaneios quando a voz suave de Lara ecoou em seus ouvidos.

Tia Lilian você esta bem?Ficou pálida de repente!

Sim querida eu estou bem!

A tarde passou rápido,todos estavam preocupados,pois Sirius e Tiago ainda não haviam voltado.Lilian e Anna temiam que algo tivesse acontecido,Mia dormia,Alex e Rafaella liam um bom livro enquanto Harry e Lara tentavam convencer em vão suas mães que nada de mal havia acontecido com seus pais.

Era tarde da noite, quando Sirius e Tiago aparataram na sala,aparentemente cansados.

O que aconteceu?- perguntou Anna.

Foi horrível! - disse Tiago triste,e sem seu brilho maroto nos olhos.

Eu vou contar! - disse Sirius que se encontrava da mesma forma que Tiago.


	4. As trevas continuam

Ah eu vo responde os coments...heheh...eu quero agradece a todos brigadao...continuem lendo minha fic...Bjuxx

( ) : Brigaduhh pelo seu comentario...e tha aqui o cap 4 esse nao fico muito bom...mas eu prometo que o 5 ( que eu ja to escrvendo pra posta amanha)vai fica muito melhor...

Aback:Brigaduuu...

Amanda e Luana:Vcs pediram tha aqui...amanha o 5 tha no ar...hehe...brigaduhh mesmo pelos comentarios...o 4 capitulo nao eh dos melhores o 5 avi ser o melhor...Bjuxx...

Posso pega o seu Msn?Continuem comentando...

4 - As trevas continuam

Sirius se sentou ao lado de Anna que lhe abraçou,Tiago fez o mesmo so que com Lilian,os dois nao estavam muito machucados so alguns cortes e arranhoes.

Nunca vi um ataque igual aquele! - falou Sirius

Ele nao teve do nem piedade! - falou Tiago distante

Uma vila inteira dizimada,poucos sobreviventes!

Mas o pior foi a familia trouxa,ele os torturou na frente de todos,criança por criança,mae,pai,todos,sem nenhuma exeçao,nem mesmo um bebe,nem mesmo um bebe,que tipo de pessoa nao perdoa nem uma criança que mal sabe andar?

Meu Deus! - exclamaram as duas mulheres.

Nos chegamos e Voldemort estava torturando dois adultos na frente de seu filho de menos de 4 anos,menor que a Mia,e depois ele matou a criança, e torturou um bebe!Um bebe,por deus foi horrivel,enquanto lutavamos com os comessais ele matou a criança na frente da mae,e do pai,e logo em seguida os dois,e nos nao conseguimos impedir!Eu me senti tao fraco perto do poder que ele exerce!Pessoas morreram debaixo do meu nariz e eu nao pude fazer nada!

Foi como se nada que nos fazemos adianta-se! - disse Sirius tristemente

Nos vamos vence-lo!Um dia!- falou Anna

Eu espero que sim! - falaram os dois desanimados

Entao Harry se levantou.

Nos vamos vence-lo!Nao importa como!

Lara se levantou tambem.

Claro que vamos!É so lutarmos juntos,porque unidos venceremos!

Voldemort pode ter o poder de fazer o mal,de odiar,de semear a maldade entre os outros,mas nos temos o poder de amar,de sermos amados e isso ele nunca vai ter!O poder do lord das trevas nao é o suficiente para nos vencer! - falou Harry de uma forma tao convincente que todos ficaram surpresos.

Para descontrair Lara brincou.

Voce esta fazendo muitas visitas ao Prof.Dumbledore,Harry.

Por que ?

Voce esta falando igualzinho a ele! - disse a garota fazendo com que todos dessem risada.

Os dias passaram rapidos,ate de mais,e o dia do aniversario de Harry se aproximava.

Harry seus amigos vao chegar quando? - perguntou sua mae - Eu tenhu que arrumar os quartos e mais milhares de outras coisas... - falava nervosa

Eles chegam dia 31 depois do almoço, eu acho queSarah vai ficar na casa da Lara,Jhon,Clarck,Rony,Hermione,vao ficar aqui.- falava o garoto calmo

OK...Ok!- falava sua mae.

No final de semana anterior ao seu aniversario,as familias Potter e Black se reuniram para fazer um piquinique com direito a quadribol.Harry estava muito animado.

Vamos naquela clareira aqui perto! - falava Tiago animado.

Parece uma criança !- falou Lilian para Anna que riu.

Enquanto as mulheres e crianças sentavam em baixo de uma arvore esticando a toalha vermelha sobre a grama,os homens menos Alex que nao era fa de quadribol,arrumavam o campo,Lara estava preparada para jogar,era uma otima batedora.Anna,Lilian,Mia,Rafaella e ate mesmo Alex,decidiram assistir o jogo.

Bom que tal os times serem os mais velhos contra os mais novos? - perguntou Lara.

Os mestres contra os discipulos? - falou Sirius

Vamos ao jogo! - falaram Harry e Tiago juntos.

Montaram em suas vassouras,um Nimbus 2001 de Lara uma Firebolt de Harry e duas Nimbus 2000,de Tiago e Sirius.O jogo durou aproximadamente 30 minutos.Lara rebatia balaços em seus adversarios,mesmo que esses fossem seu pai e seu padrinho.Sirius fazia o mesmo.Tiago e Harry estavam em uma disputa accirrada.Quando os dois avistaram o pomo,que se encontrava perto do chao,desceram rapidamente,ao encontro do solo, os dois estavam quase la quando o pomo mudou de direçao,pai e filho quase se chocaram com o chao.Anna,Lilian e Rafaella davam gritinhos histericos,Mia dava risada e Alex admirava o jogo com muita atençao.Lara e Sirius estavam se divertindo,na disputa,Harry e Tiago procuravam o pomo com muita agilidade,ate que o avistaram ele estava a 15 metros de altura,os dois siguiram a bolinha de ouro. Quando chegaram perto,Harry fez algo inesperado,inclinou a vassoura para frente e ficou em pe nela,fazendo com que sua mae solta-se uma exclamaçao de panico,seu pai ficou surpreso,Sirius olhou admirado e Lara berrava vitoria.

OS DISCIPULOS SUPERARAM OS MESTRES!EHHHHHHHHH!

Eles voltaram ao solo,e Lilian berrou.

VOCE QUERIA MORRER? - pergunatava histericamente a harry que sorria

Nao eu so queria pegar o pomo! - falou calmamente.

Harry eu nunca vi nada igual!Voce se arriscou de uma forma incrivel! - falou Sirius admirado.

Meu filho é o melhor! Admitam!Podem falar esta no sangue! - falava Tiago orgulhoso

Voce ja fez melhor! - disse Lara,fazendo com que todos a olhasem.

OQUE?

Uma vez ele se jogou da vassoura pra pegar o pomo!

OQUEE? - berrou Lilian,incrdula.

Calma mãe,nao aconteceu nada de mais! - falou Harry se lembrando do ocorrido,ele se jogara da vassoura,pegara o pomo,mas logo em seguida foi de encontro ao chao,quebrou a perna e um braço na queda.

Entao oque aconteceu? - perguntou Anna aflita.

Eu so quebrei uma perna e um braço!Nada pior que a Lara!

Com a Lara? - berrou Sirius como se a menina fosse de cristal.

Ah nao foi nada! - disse a garota.

Conte toda essa historia moçinha! - falou Anna.

Ok!Ok!

Sentaram-se na toalha do piquinique como estavam muito suados,Tiago,Harry e Sirius tiraram a camisa,mostrando os belos peitorais,os torax perfeitos,musculos e mais musculos(chega neh?Eu ja to babando nota da autora).

Pode começar a contar Sra.Lara e Sr.Harry - falou Lilian.

Eu começo! - falou Lara - Bom tudo começou num belo dia de quadribol quando nos azaramos a Loira,quer dizer Malfoy - corrigiu quando sua mae lhe lançou um olhar desaprovador - entao no jogo,eles resolveram se vingar e a merda do Goyle acertou um balaço na minha cabeça e eu cai de uns 15 metros de altura - falou,mas quando sua mae e sua madrinha iriam começar a repreender continuou - Mas foram apenas 3 costelas fraturadas mais um pequeno inchaço na cabeça.Mas Goyle sofreu mais que eu!

Sirius xingava:

Quem aquele moleque pensa que é?

Nao se preucupe eu ja cuidei dele! - falou Harry sorrindo oque indicava que tinha feito algo realmente preucupante - Rony,eu,Jhon e Clarck tivemos uma conversa com ele!

Todos se calaram,imaginavam o tipo de conversa.

Sua vez! - falou Lara para Harry.

É que a gente ia perde da Lufa-Lufa,e bom,o pomo estava alguns metros abaixo de mim, e o apanhador deles tambem,eu so me joguei pra pega o pomo.Eu quebrei minha perna e meu braço, so isso! - falou rindo.

Sua mae o olhava pasmo.Seu pai sorria orgulhoso. Era isso que ele mais queria na vida ter um momento em familia,um momento com a sua verdadeira familia.

Continua...


	5. O pesadelo

5 -O pesadelo

Estava tudo escuro,muito muito escuro,Harry nao sabia onde estava,mas era realmente assustador,ele podia sentir o perigo,de repente uma voz o fez parar de andar na escuridão.

Harry,Harry,achei que voce nao se lembra-se mais de mim! - falou Voldemort

Voce?

Potter,sou eu...eu quero lhe dar um recado,apenas um recado - falou Voldemort sombriamente - eu me lembro de tudo como voce,pelo que eu sei estamos em um novo mundo,uma nova realidade,onde eu o Lord das trevas esperei,as duas crianças da profecia crescerem.Mas eu me lembro que é voce,eu sei que é,voce pode nao ter a cicatriz em sua face,mas esta no seu coraçao Potter,eu quero que aproveite os seus ultimos momentos,pois eu irei mata -lo,mas primeiro matarei a todos que voce ama novamante,seus pais,seus padrinhos,seus amigos,todos,todos eles Harry e voce nao vai poder fazer nada!Voce sera o culpado!Veja em suas maos,é sangue voce me ajudou a mata-los,voce os matou! - disse voldemort soltando uma risada fria e sem emoçao.

Harry olhou suas maos,estavam cobertas de sangue,todos estavam mortos,seus pais,ele os perdera de novo,Sirius,Lara todos eles,suas irmas,seus amigos.

Viu? - perguntou Voldemort sem emoçao.

Voce os perdeu!Eu os matei,e vou mata-lo tambem!Ninguem vai estar seguro perto de voce Potter,todos que voce ama irao morrer!

NAO!NAO!EU NAO VOU DEXAR! ELES NAO VAO MORRER!EU VOU MATA-LO PRIMEIRO!VOCE NAO VAI MATA-LOS...NAO!SAIA DAI...SAIA!AGORA!SAIA - Harry gritava febrilmente,continuava de olhos fechados pensou que ainda estava dormindo,mas seus gritos eram reais.Harry ouviu a porta se abrir,e seus pais entrarem.

Harry?Harry oque ha? - perguntou seu pai preucupado.

Harry se calou estava de joelhos no chao de seu quaqrto seus cabelos estavam molhados devido aos suor,ele suava frio,estava com febre.

Harry querido oque foi? - perguntou sua mae aflita.

Harry tentou se levantar mas estava tonto,caiu novamente,seu pai o ajudou a sentar sobre a cama.Harry começou a falar,mais calmo resolveu esconder os fatos.

Foi apenas um pesadelo!Um pesadelo!- falou febril-Podem voltar a dormir,desculpem ter acordado a todos!

Sua mae o olhou com carinho.

Querido voce nao incomodou ninguem!Voce esta febril!Quer nos contar sobre o sonho ?

Era...nao... esqueçam nao foi nada!

Harry nos conte! - Falou seu pai

Ele estava la! - falou de repente tinha resolvido contar em partes o ocorrido.

Quem estava la?

Voldemort - falou num sussurro

Sua mae empalideceu e seus olhos ficaram cheios de agua,Tiago empalideceu e tremia.

O que ele fez? - perguntou seu pai com a voz tremula.

Ele so apareceu no meu sonho nao falou nada! - mentiu.

Querido tente voltar a dormir! Foi apenas um sonho! - disse Lilian nervosa.

Tudo bem! - falou mesmo sabendo que nao consiguiria dormir.

Seus pais sairam do quarto Harry sentou em sua cama ainda estava meio tonto,mas nao consiguia parar de pensar em Voldemort,ele se lembrava,iria tentar matar Harry,iria matar a todos que estivessem perto.Harry tinha que impedir, so nao sabia como ou sera que sabia?Ele teria que destrui-lo.


	6. Brigas e Festas

6- Brigas e Festa.

Alguns dias se passaram desde o terrível sonho.Era dia do Aniversario de Harry,seus amigos estavam para chegar.A família de seu padrinho já estava lá,Lara estava empolgada:

Ahhhh...como eu só feliz!Meu deus,vai se muito legal!

Lara controle-se!Sim isso é verdade,vai ser muito legal! - falou Harry rindo do jeito de Lara.

A única coisa que estraga é a Granger! - falou ela mostrando a língua ao pronunciar o nome de uma das melhores amigas de Harry.

A Mione é legal!Eu não sei porque você implica com ela!

Tenho os meus motivos!

Neste momento a voz da mãe de Harry ecoou pela casa.

Lara,Harry!A Sarah chegou!

Os dois saíram correndo do quarto,ao encontrarem a amiga,sorriram,Harry deu um abraço apertado na garota que corou,Lara quase derrubou a amiga com o abraço.Sarah era morena, tinha os olhos castanho - esverdeados,e era muito bonita.

SAHHHH! - berrava Lara.

LARINHA! - berrava a outra menina.

As duas se abraçaram novamente.Harry apenas dava risada,seus pais seus padrinhos,suas irmãs e Alex estavam na sala e olhavam assombrados para o trio.

Chega né? Ou eu fico com ciúmes,porque eu não recebo nenhum abraço! - falou Harry fazendo biquinho.

As duas meninas pularam em cima dele dando beijinhos.Os três se sentaram na sala,e começaram a conversar com os outros.Apos aproximadamente meia hora a campainha tocou novamente.Harry correu abrir.Era Jhon,um garoto magricela de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de mel.Harry abraçou o amigo.Mas parou quando Lara e Sarah vieram correndo e se dependuraram em cima do garoto.

Jhon!Meu CDF preferido!Que Saudades! - berravam as duas.

Ok!Ok!Eu sei que vocês me amam,mas se vocês não me largarem eu vou morrer sufocado e dai adeus Jhon! - falou o garoto.

Todos riram,novamente começaram a conversar com os outros,mas logo em seguida a campainha tocou novamente.Era Clarck.Harry e Jhon foram os últimos a cumprimentar o amigo,pois as duas meninas se jogaram contra o menino.Clarck era moreno e possuía olhos azuis brilhantes,era forte como Harry,devidos aos anos de quadribol.

Em poucos minutos chegaram Rony junto com sua namorada Hermione,uma das amigas de Harry,a garota era monitora.Lara chegou e cumprimentou educadamente a garota mas quando viu Rony deu um abraço apertado,o mesmo fez Sarah.Todos iriam dormir na casa dos Potter durante uma semana.

Garotos venham aqui! - falou Anna - Vamos conversar um pouco!

A conversa foi calma ate o momento que Hermione atiçou Lara.

Bom,como monitora eu tento controlar o grupo mais bagunceiro da escola,mas quase não adianta.O Rony eu posso impedir de fazer muitas coisas,mas algumas pessoas insistem em quebrar as regras,eu posso dizer que Lara é uma delas. - falou Hermione aos pais de Harry e de Lara.

Lara ficou vermelha de raiva,seus amigos já estavam preparados pelo que vinha a seguir.

Bom,regras foram feitas para serem quebradas,pois se não qual a utilidade de tais? - falou Lara.

Tiago e Sirius riram.Mas Hermione continuou.

Regras foram feitas para serem cumpridas!

Eu sigo as regras! - atiçou Lara

Só se for as suas! - retrucou Hermione - Azarar alunos,matar aula,andar de noite pelo castelo sao suas regras não é mesmo?

Lara estremeceu,todos perceberam que Hermione tinha ido longe demais.

Garota!Ponha-se no seu lugar!Quem é você pra reclamar do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?

Eu sou monitora !

Grande coisa!Oh eu sou a Sra.Monitora e vocês são meus súditos!

Percebi que você não gosta de monitores ou tem inveja!

Não eu adoro monitores,tenho um amigo monitor,se você não se lembra,Jhon é monitor!

È claro que eu me lembro!E eu acho que Jhon deveria mudar o seu jeito de agir!Como monitor,todos sabem que ele acoberta vocês!Vocês são amigos mais os deveres vem em primeiro lugar!Você devia se tornar... - Lara não a deixou continuar.

Devia se tornar o que?Um monitor chato e petulante como você?

Jhon deveria se tornar mais responsável com a sua função!

A garota se toque!

Você se acha a melhor!Acha que pode enfrentar os professores ou faze-los de palhaços,acha que pode passar por debaixo dos narizes de monitores e professores e deixa-los com cara de tapados?Você não pode! - se exaltou Hermione.

Eu não me acho ao contrario de algumas pessoas!Eu posso,isso e muito mais!Você não faz idéia do que eu sou capaz Granger! - berrava Lara

Oh,meu deus!Sra.eu sou o maximo,pense na vida e no que acontece ao seu redor um pouco! - falou Hermione vermelha.

Olha quem fala!Você só pensa nos estudos e no seu cargo de monitora!Você não aproveita a vida!Você não se diverte!Você acha que eu não olho ao meu redor,você acha que eu não me preocupo com o que acontece lá fora?È claro que eu me preocupo!Meus pais e amigos estão lutando lá fora!Mas eu não deixo de me divertir porque para morrer basta estar vivo,e isso pode acontecer a qualquer instante!E eu posso dizer com orgulho que se o babaca do Tio Voldie vier ate aqui e me matar eu vou morrer feliz!Por que eu sei que eu aproveitei a vida ao maximo,os namorados,os amigos a família,a escola.eu aproveitei tudo que eu pude eu tentei ajudar,e eu digo uma coisa a você:Eu não me arrependo de nada que eu fiz,eu faria tudo de novo, e exatamente igual!A única coisa de que eu me arrependeria na minha vida seria se eu nunca tivesse me divertido a toa,se eu nunca tivesse amado por amar,chorado por chorar,rir por rir,brincar por apenas se divertir.Eu me arrependeria se eu pudesse ter ajudado alguém e não tivesse ajudado,mesmo que isso depende-se a minha vida. - berrou Lara com lagrimas de raiva caindo por sua face.

Todos a olhavam perplexos,ninguém fazia idéia que ela pudesse se sentir daquela forma.

E você Granger,você não pode dizer o mesmo!E eu tenho pena ! - falou pálida.

Eu acho melhor vocês se acalmarem um pouco! - falou Lilian.

Vamos tomar uma água,dar uma volta ao ar livre! - falou Tiago

È por que no jantar o Aluado estará presente! - disse Sirius com um sorriso.

Lara sorriu,foi um sorriso verdadeiro junto com Harry.

O Remo vem? - perguntaram os dois.Lara sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Vem! - falou Anna dando risada.Lilian e ela não sabiam como Harry e Anna amavam com tanto carinho o amigo dos pais,não que os outros,Alex,Mia,e Rafa não gostassem,pelo contrario,eles adoravam os padrinhos e o amigo dos pais.Mas era diferente com os dois.Harry amava seu padrinho, Sirius era como um segundo pai pra ele,o garoto adorava com muito carinho Remo.Lara amava seu padrinho também,Tiago era especial pra ela,Remo era como parte da família há muito tempo,como um tio.Era um carinho especial que ninguém conseguia explicar.

A manha passou rapidamente,o clima entre os jovens era terrível.Lara olhava para Hermione com um olhar "morra".A hora do almoço chegou,Rony olhava a comida da mesa como se nunca tivesse visto nada igual.Havia muita comida,Lilian e Anna,sabiam o que um grupo de homens famintos comiam,tinham experiência com Tiago e Sirius,que comiam como se tivessem um buraco negro no estomago.O almoço começou as únicas controladas da mesa eram as mulheres,pois o resto estava devorando a comida.Sirius e Tiago fizeram um montanha de comida em seus pratos,e repetiram mais de 8 vezes.Harry e Clarck estavam no terceiro prato,Jhon estava no segundo,que era bem caprichado,porem Rony se superava estava no 7 prato,alcançando os dois adultos que esperavam "pacientemente" a sobremesa.Lilian e Anna já estavam de saco cheio dos pedidos suplicantes dos dois marotos pela sobremesa.

Ah querida,minha ruivinha,pimentinha do meu coração,traz a sobremesa para dois homens famintos! - disse Tiago com uma cara pidona.

FAMINTOS?Vocês devoraram 8 pratos de comida,e estão famintos?Qual o problema com vocês? - falou Lilian impressionada,sabia que o marido e o amigo comiam bastante mas hoje eles haviam se superado,parecia que não comiam absolutamente nada a mais de uma semana.Nem Hagrid comia tanto.

Ahhhh...tudo bem pontas!Se o ossinho não vai ate o cachorro o cachorro vai ate o ossinho!Eu tenho experiência!Pra cozinha! - sussurrou Sirius com uma cara de esfomeado.

Quando os dois estavam se levantando,Anna os barrou.

Onde os dois pensam que vão?Não estavam com fome? - perguntou desconfiada.

Sabe o que é?A fome passou!Nos vamos dar uma volta pela casa,admirarmos a decoração,sabe como é ?O Pontas vai me mostrar a casa,a cozinha,ojardim - disse com uma cara safada.

Sirius Black!Não minta pra mim!Você conhece essa casa melhor do que a sua!Então não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas!Sentem os dois! - ordenou Anna.

Isso não é justo! - falou Tiago -A sobremesa não chega!

Lílian os olhou com reprovação.Harry apenas ria,junto com seus amigos.

Mas eles estão certos uma sobremesa vai bem! - falou Rony que estava no seu 9 prato de comida.

Todos riram,apos comerem a tão esperada sobremesa,que arrancou sorrisos famintos de Sirius,foram para o jardim.

Eu tive uma idéia! - falou Tiago divertido - Vamos construir uma piscina!

Boa pontas! - disse Sirius começando a mexer freneticamente a varinha.

A piscina surgiu sem nem dar chance para as reclamações de Lílian.

Bom já que eu não posso opinar nas decisões do meu jardim!Pelo menos vou aproveitar o sol!

Todos foram colocar roupa de banho.Todos haviam voltado menos Tiaga,Harry,Sirius e Lara.Enquanto os outros se divertiam,ate mesmo Alex,Rafa e Mia,os quatro estavam no quarto.

Lara,Lara,Lara!Que biquíni mais curto!Tsc..Tsc...Tsc... - falaram os três.

Ah começo! - suspirou Lara.

Sirius,Tiago e Harry estavam com sungas pretas.O velho conquistador de Hogwarts continuava em forma,em uma ótima forma,que faria qualquer mulher dos 18 aos 100 enlouquecerem.Tiago também,continuava forte como na época do quadribol,seu tórax era um tanque que toda mulher gostaria de lavar a roupa.Harry estavam seguindo o mesmo caminho,seus braços estavam definidos junto com seu tórax que era um tanquinho,que muitas garotas de Hogwarts queriam utilizar.Lara era muito bonita( Nota da autora:não vamos descreve-la,o que importa já foi descrito...Hehehe,imaginem uma Angelina Jolie,uma mulher bem bonita mais nova...hehehehe),o que provocava ciúmes nos homens da família,pois muitos garotos de Hogwarts babavam literalmente por ela.

Os três desceram e foram para o jardim onde duas lindas mulheres tomavam sol,Rafa cuidava de Mia,Alex estava dentro da piscina se divertindo com o resto do pessoal.

Por que demoraram? - perguntou Anna.

Adivinha! - falou Lara emburrada. - os três ali - falou apontando pra Harry,Tiago e Sirius - ficaram me atormentando.

Ah eu não acredito!De novo não né? - falou Lílian - Deixem-na em paz!

Nos só estamos cuidando pra que nenhum marmanjo se aproveite da inocência dela! - falou Sirius.

As três mulheres reviraram os olhos.Lara retrucou.

Os únicos marmanjos que se aproveitariam da inocência de uma garota como eu são:Um homem fiel hoje em dia que se denomina meu pai,Um ótimo padrinho e um grande irmão postiço. - falou rindo.

Os três a olharam abismados,mas estavam sem argumentos para retrucar.

A tarde que foi muito divertida passou rápido.Estava na hora do jantar.

Todos desceram de banho tomado,Harry estava ansioso queria rever o amigo dos pais.Quase oito horas a campainha tocou,Lílian foi abrir,Remo entrou sorriu e cumprimentou a mulher,Anna e os dois amigos,quando de repente um grito agudo veio em direção a ele.

GUTHY GUTHY GUTHY DA TITIA!Reminhoooo! - berrou Lara correndo para abraçar Remo,que apenas sorria.

Você esta atrasado guthy guthy! - falou a garota rindo,todos os seus amigos a encaravam assustados.

Lara,Lara,quanto tempo né?Você cresceu moça!Esta muito bonita!Temos que dar um jeito para cuidar de você,para que marmanjos que querem usufruir da sua inocência não se aproveitem! - falou Remo como se entendesse do assunto.

Ah não!Começou é perseguição só pode!Um complô! - falou Lara ainda sorrindo.

Todos cumprimentaram Remo,Harry foi o ultimo.

Aluado meu velho! - falou Harry rindo.

Harry!Velho?Eu estou com tantos cabelos brancos? - perguntou Remo preocupado.

Eu estou brincando! - falou Harry,rindo da cara de Remo,mas os que mais riam eram Sirius e Tiago,que estavam gargalhando literalmente.

Aluado,aluado,aluado!Como vai seu lobo sarnento? - perguntou Sirius em voz baixa,sua família já sabia,mas os amigos de Harry não.

Eu não sou sarnento!E eu to bem,e você seu cachorro pulguento safado? - perguntou rindo.

Eu não tenho mais pulgas! E eu não sou mais safado!E eu to ótimo!Cadê o nosso viado? - perguntou Sirius.

EU SOU UM CERVO!CERVO!E eu to bem!Pelo menos eu não tenho pulgas nem sarna! - disse Tiago com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios,ia começar uma grande discussão mas Lílian os impediu.

Vamos jantar!

Lara sorriu para Harry,relembrando quando o grupo começou com a idéia fixa de se tornar animagos ate o dia que conseguiram.


	7. Chapter 7

Oi gentee...Bom eu sei q eu não to postando nenhum capitulo aqui...mas é q alem de ta sem criatividade eu tenho q estuda e eu to fazendo mudança!mas eu juro q esse mês ainda eu vo posta o capitulo 7 q ta no final...Bjuxx...

Obrigado pelos comentários


End file.
